


Please, Great King

by Alyssa_writes_Fanfic



Series: Stories from my Discord Server [11]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cat/Human Hybrids, Coming In Pants, Exhibitionism, M/M, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic/pseuds/Alyssa_writes_Fanfic
Summary: Hinata wants to do something and Oikawa agrees
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Stories from my Discord Server [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853536
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	Please, Great King

Kuroo was asleep on the couch, with Hinata’s legs draped over his, with his head on Oikawa’s lap. The older was stroking and petting his hair, making Hinata purr.

“So adorable.”

Hinata smiled, and looked up Oikawa, seeing that he was watching the TV. Hinata got an idea, and turned around, and mouthed at Oikawa’s crotch, making the man above jump and look down.

“Not now, Chibi-chan.”

“Why?” Hinata pouted, his ears flattening against his head.

“Cause we’re out in the open.”   
  


“Kuroo’s the only one here. Everyone else is upstairs. Just don’t make too many noises to make them come down here. And who cares, really?”   
  


Oikawa sighed. He secretly did want to test it out since Hinata started, “Okay, you can, Chibi-cha-ah~!”

Hinata mouthed at the forming erection and unbuttoned his pants.

“Chibi-chan… if you don’t continue… there will be consequences…”

“Trust me,” He pulled Oikawa out of his boxers, “I’m not gonna stop till you cum.”

Hinata took him into his mouth and started sucking on him.

“Fuck, Chibi-chan.”

Hinata reached down, and palmed himself, and stroked Oikawa. Oikawa grabbed his hair, petting it, and softly moaning. He remembered that Kuroo was also in the room, and when he looked over, he saw that he was still there, still asleep.

Oikawa moaned at the thought of him waking up, either using Oikawa or Hinata as punishment for accidentally waking him. He felt himself getting close, and he pushed Hinata’s head down, cumming deeply in his mouth.

“Mmph! Mmm…” Hinata moaned around his cock, feeling himself reach his peak, as he came in his pants.

“Damn, Chibi-chan. You get me so worked up.”

Hinata zipped him up, and kissed his cheek, “Cause I love you, Great King.”

“I love you too, Chibi-chan.”


End file.
